From cold to warm
by Lusikka
Summary: It was a cold night and Zoro needed something to warm him up ZoroxSanjixLuffy, ZoSanLu One shot, at least for now


_**'From cold to warm'**_

It was a cold night on Going merry Go. The Strawhats were sailing beside winter island, which made the temperature drop below zero. There wasn't any snow yet, but it looked like they would get that very soon. Every extra coverlet had been pullet out from the drawers, and everyone were curled up in their hammocks, exept Sanji who was curled up on Zoro's couch, since the swordsman was out sitting in the crow's nest freezing.

Sanji had insisted on giving his extra blanket to Nami and Robin, and had gotten two beautiful smiles as a prize for that. But after trying to slep for ten minutes he had gotten cold, and since the marimo head was out and the couch with Zoro's blankets looked so warm he had sneaked there and curled up in to them.

Zoro had gotten bored to just watch out for the empty sea, and he had already freezed his ass, so he decided to train a little to keep warm. His watch would be over soon and then it would be Usopp's turn. And he could finally crawl in those warm blankets and sleep! Warm sounded really good right now.

After trying to warm himself up with training for half an hour he sighed and dropped the weights to the deck. Usopp wouldn't robably notice if he woked him up a little earlier than he was supposed to. That tought in mind he walked to the mast and got down the ladders to the boy's sleeping quarters. He silently walked to the long nosed liar and shaked his shoulder.

"Usopp...Usopp it's you turn.", he said still shaking the said curly haired boy's shoulders. Groaning Usopp opened his eyes and nodded to Zoro in sign that he was awake. He climbed out of his hammock and then crawled sleepy looking out of the room, muttering something about giant goldfishes attacking their ship and saving Kaya. Zoro shooked his head, and after the sharpshooter was out he walked towards his couch. Only to find the love cook happily snoring there. Now this was a problem...

Then Zoro got an great idea. He pushed the another couch, where Luffy was sleeping since he had broken his hammock few nights ago, next to the one where Sanji was sleeping, so they formed bigger bed. Then he picked drooling Luffy up and slipped under the said teen, pulling the blanket over them.

Luffy groaned in discomfort as the cold air made contact with his skin, and Zoro was cold too. Shivering the rubberboy curled up on Zoro's chest. On the meanwhile Zoro pulled the sleeping Sanji closer to them. But right away when his cold fingers made contact with the cook's neck the blonde was up.

"Shiiiiiit!", he hissed pulling away from the cold and eeeeevil fingers. He blinked his eyes open sleepily and glared at Zoro who was smiling sheepisly. "Shitty marimo! Are you trying to give me an heart attack?!", Sanji hissed in angry way. "your hands are cold!", he added as an after tought.

The commotion made Luffy woke up, and he blinked his eyes open, successing in looking overly adorable.

"So...mnchhh...noise...", he mumbled nuzzling to Zoro's neck.

"See dart brown? You're the one causing others discomfort.", Zoro said grinning, and dodging the half hearted kick that was aimed to his leg.

"Shut up...", Sanji muttered and then reached to Luffy and kissed his cheek softly. "Go back to sleep, Luffy.", he said in more kinder voice than he was using to Zoro. He softly petted their captain's dark hair. It was so soft, and Sanji wondered that just when Luffy had time to take care of his hair to make it this soft and smooth.

Zoro kissed the top of Luffy's head, and Luffy just smiled to both of his lovers. Yes. Lovers. Even tought Zoro and Sanji fighted from time to time...almost all of the time; the smallest boy was the thing that tied them all up together. They all loved each other, and until now no one had said nothing against this situations they were in, so they were happy.

It was discovered that Nami was a huge fangirl and she always 'awww'ed and squaled when they would all fell asleep together, or if one of them showed their affection to another. Robin had not said anything, but she secretly tought that it was cute how Luffy would blush if Zoro suddenly came up to him and kissed his cheek. Or how Sanji would blush if Luffy did the same to him. Chopper had just congratulated them all, and tried to give 'the talk' to Luffy who was probably the only innocent one among the three of them. But after Luffy had asked that what flowers and bees had anything to do with Zoro and Sanji, Chopper had given up, but he gave a firm look to Zoro and Sanji, which the both of them understood as 'take care of him or...'. Usopp had said that he didn't mind, and he didn't pay much attentio to their doings, since he knew that Sanji would start to bug him about his crush on Kaya.

But back to the story.

Luffy turned so he could give a sloppy kiss to Zoro and then rolled between the older boys giving same kind of kiss to Sanji. Then he happily snuggled to them and slowly started to fell asleep again.

Zoro pulled the blankets tighter around them all, and reached over Luffy to give soft kiss to Sanji. Which was an surprising sight since normally they were so hars to each other, but that kiss was really soft and gentle. After they pulled apart, Sanji smiled to Zoro and then nuzzled closer to Luffy and started to fell asleep.

Zoro wrapped his arm around both of them and pulled them closer to his chest. He couldn't even remember what the cold had felt like just few minutes ago...

* * *

I know that I should be writing 'Me, You, and everyone around us', but I've got few massive writer's blocks and had to get this out of my system before the other fanfic turned into ZoroxSanjixUsoppxLuffy... Altought that wouldn't be so bad xD 


End file.
